1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide rail device for use in a vehicle, more specifically for use with a vehicle seat.
2. Description of Related Art
The basic configuration of a typical slide rail device (slide rail assembly/seat base slider) for use in a vehicle (motor vehicle) is configured of a lower rail which is mounted to a vehicle floor and extends in the forward and rearward directions, an upper rail which is mounted to a vehicle sheet and extends in the forward and rearward directions and a lock mechanism which allows or prevents the upper rail from sliding in the forward and rearward directions relative to the lower rail.
The upper rail includes a base having a substantially inverted U-shaped cross section, and the lock mechanism includes a lock control member (e.g., a lock release lever or a loop handle) which is operated to change the position thereof in the upward and downward directions in a state of being accommodated in the base (having a substantially inverted U-shaped cross section) of the upper rail (e.g., to rotate (swing) in the upward and downward directions). A slide rail device having such an upper rail and such a lock control member is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-173575.
However, in conventional slide rail devices for vehicle, when the lock control member changes the position thereof in the upward and downward directions (e.g., when the lock control member rotates (swings) in the upward and downward directions) inside the upper rail, there is a possibility of the lock control member rattling relative to the upper rail in the widthwise direction and thereby inducing problems such as malfunctioning and noise generation.